Her Guardian
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: After a horrendous storm on Atmos, Stork finds a baby Merb that he decides to take care of, and reluctantly, the rest of the Hawks fall in love with little Alba.


Her Guardian

Note: First Storm Hawks fan-fiction. During a horrendous thunderstorm, an infant Merb, torn from her parents who were seeking shelter from it) is found near the Storm Hawks' base. She is white in color with ice blue eyes and navy blue hair with light-blue tips and because of this, Stork names her Alba, which in Latin means "white". He reluctantly takes her in, and instantly bonds with her, showing a paternal side rarely seen by the others. Soon, the others fall in love with little Alba and become warm towards her as well. She soon turns out to be quite the little prodigy when it comes to gadgetry and technology, and the voice of an angel.

Chapter 1—An Unusual Discovery

It was a somewhat mundane day for the Storm Hawks since rain had been in the forecast. They weren't exactly doing anything "exciting", save for looking for parts through the local salvage bin to repair damaged aircrafts since the last against the Cyclonians.

"I feel it. This is going to be an immense maelstrom. Hold on to anything you can.", Stork said as his usually stoic expression turned eerily grim. Merbs could sense the change in the barometric pressure and their uncanny ability to pinpoint the arrival of a storm was almost scary, if not ominous. Stork meant no ill will nor to frighten his friends. He just wished to prepare them for the worst. They were already flying back to base in the Condor and the storm had only begun.

"It doesn't look that bad.", Finn noted from the hatch. That was until lightning struck the garage dead on and nearly missed his spiky hairdo.

"Now do you believe me ?", Stork questioned with a bit of an 'I told you so' grin. Finn nearly mouthed off but didn't have the chance since the base was being rocked from side to side.

The storm lasted for quite a while until it subsided. Needless to say, the Storm Hawks had been jostled around a bit. True, they had been in some bad situations, but the maelstrom had shaken them up slightly.

Piper checked around outside of the garage hanger door to make absolutely certain the skies were clear. There had been quite a lot of damage, but nothing that couldn't be repaired and cleaned up. The base was still in tip-top condition, save a few dents here and there. She sighed, and wiped her forehead of non-existent sweat. She was just pleased the maelstrom had dissipated.

"It's all clear guys. We can go out and see if anyone needs any help.", she stated, hoping the rest of the Hawks would follow suit.

"Thank Atmos. At least it wasn't so bad as I had initially visualized.", Stork said, actually being optimistic for a change. They hopped back on their vehicles and flew to the salvage bins again for more supplies, returning later on in the day to repair the transports that had been damaged. At least for now they had their "knock-around" scooters to come and go where they pleased.

After working to repair some electrical damage that had been done during the storm, Stork had gathered up a bit of a sweat. He then heard a faint mewling coming from behind the base. It sounded like a gleep, yet he was well aware gleeps couldn't fly, nor would they be anywhere close to an airplane base, even if they were lost and away from their families. Desperately wanting a drink of water, he walked into the kitchen, grabbed a glass from the cabinet, filled it with cold water and drank slowly. It was heavenly, and exactly what he needed to cool himself down. Again, he heard the small timid sound of crying. Not knowing what it was, curiously, he went through the base to the outside and out the back to check to see where the crying was coming from.

Underneath some scrap pieces of cardboard, metal and debris flung here and there, the crying became more and more clear. The crying itself was weak, however. He bent down slowly and lifted a piece of sheet metal to reveal an infant Merb who had seemed to have been orphaned.

"Oh dear ! How can this be ?", he thought to himself. He knew Merbs had an innate sense of family, protection and togetherness. Once a Merb was born into their family, they formed a bond with either parent and had a homing instinct should they become lost. Their sense of smell linked them to family, and most importantly, to who they would love when it came time for them to choose a partner for marriage and family. Stork shook his head left and right, his topaz eyes studying the stunning albino Merb. Her curly navy-blue hair with white tips was even more fascinating, and he wondered how she could've been separated from her parents. However, the little one was too weak to cry anymore, and he didn't want her to die.

"I must do something, before it is too late.", he thought, picking up the little infant. Her tiny body was so frail it nearly folded when he held her gently, but he could sense she trusted him.

"That's right little one, just hold on. Papa Stork's going to make you something to give you your energy back.", he said to the little Merb before her eyes fluttered shut.

Chapter 2—Alba Is Her Name

Stork had somehow remembered preparing formula for little kids he used to baby-sit before he was offered a position with the Storm Hawks. It was merely a way to earn extra money to work on inventions and tinker around in his tool shed at home. Not only was he an expert at doing so, but he seemed to have an innate ability to handle children, no matter what species they were. The little Merb hardly cried or fussed. She was too busy being entertained by Stork's silly expressions or his toys he made for her. Yet, he couldn't understand why he felt so attached to her, especially since she wasn't his child. He knew he had to find her parents before the others found out about her.

Piper heard the gleeful gurgling of the infant Merb as she was passing through the base and gasped in fascination and awe at the child.

"Stork, where did you find her ?", she asked, taking the little one into her arms and lifting her up and down. The infant female cooed cheerfully and patted Piper's cheeks gleefully.

"She was abandoned outside after the tumultuous maelstrom. I am calling her Alba since she has no other name. She seems to respond to it well. Now I just have to find her parents, that is…If they are still alive. I have the worst feeling in the pit of my heart that they might not be.", Stork said, with a hint of sadness to his tone. Piper placed her hand upon his shoulder.

"We must hope for the best.", Piper said, being the eternal optimist as usual.

"'We' ? Do you mean, you want to go and search with me ?", Stork asked, raising an eyebrow curiously. It seemed peculiar that she wanted to hang out with him so much, but he wasn't dismissing her company. In fact, he enjoyed having her around.

"Of course I do. With the two of us, we can cover more ground. I'm sure the others won't mind if we are gone for a bit.", Stork said. He didn't realize it, but he had become more upbeat around Piper as well, but it simply happened naturally. With that said the two left the hangar with a note and departed with Alba to look for her parents.

Chapter 3—Nothingness

All over Atmos, the two friends took their different pathways before they returned to meet each other again. Alba, who seemed unshaken, had soon fallen asleep after being fed a bottle and hadn't made a peep the entire time. Neither of them had seen any proof of death, or a sign of the bodies of Alba's mom and dad. Stork began to shiver and tried not to cry, but his tears already stained his face.

"A child without any parents. It's just so cruel. I can't imagine it myself. I never knew that kind of loneliness…that coldness, or that kind of darkness…", he said as he held little Alba tenderly. Piper had never seen Stork so upset, and she tried to comfort him.

"Should we try to have someone adopt her ?", Piper offered.

"I do not know of any that are close to here. I don't know if the others will be so open about caring for Alba as you and I are, but it seems we are meant to.", Piper said, noticing Stork's shoulders were still quivering with grief for the ravishing girl Merb.

"It won't be easy, but we'll do our best. After all, she needs us.", Stork said, nuzzling the little girl's nose to hers.

Chapter 4—The Decision

By the time Stork and Piper had arrived back in the hanger, the rest of the squadron was there and their mouths had dropped about a foot wide in diameter.

"Stork, with a baby ! This is too rich, even ridiculously so.", Finn said, laughing. Stork shushed them, but Finn's chortling hadn't roused the baby one bit.

"How did this happen ?", Aerrow questioned, with an inquisitive Radarr looking on, and watching the infant Merb breathing deeply as she slept in Stork's arms. Stork told them of what had happened and how he and Piper had searched all of Atmos for Alba's parents, but no success had been made. Although there had been no proof either parent had died, there had been nothing to the contrary to verify otherwise.

"So, we get to keep her ? Awww !", Junko stated, happily.

"I suppose we have no choice in the matter. Alba needs a family, and as it stands, we're all that she has. Each of us will have an appointed time to care for her. Stork, seeing as you have a background with children, you can help us.", Aerrow said, sounding as if it was another mission for them to complete. Yet, it was anything but another mission. It was an opportunity for them all to do something none of them ever thought they could do: become parents, role-models, caretakers, and most importantly, closer together as a family.

Each Storm Hawk learned quickly that it was no easy feat caring for an infant, but Alba was very agreeable. She learned quickly and proved to them that she was quite the little genius. Even at her young age, she was recognizing patterns of speech and trying to imitate them, as well as using tools and helping Stork repair damages to the Condor when storms struck or when they were battling against the Cyclonians. She seemed to be prepared for anything despite what she had gone through, and she was quite resourceful.

Aerrow had been relaxing in the kitchen of Storm Hawk base, enjoying a bottle of water when Alba walked up to him. She hadn't quite learned how to communicate yet, but she crawled up on his lap and snuggled close to him. Radarr was a little jealous, but he knew the little Merb meant no harm and he rubbed up against her affectionately. The little one 'murred' before she fell asleep.

"She's so peaceful in this state. I just wish that she had a true mother and father. We're just surrogates for her.", Aerrow thought as he brushed the Merb's cheek tenderly. He didn't want to make a flier for potential parents to adopt her, but he knew eventually he would have to. She had helped them so much in the past, but it was still too dangerous for her to get involved with the work of the Storm Hawks. It wasn't as if she would be able to help them when she became older, but for the moment, she was still young and she could get hurt. With some consideration he weighed this dilemma in his mind and brought the group together to discuss it.

"We can try, but if we have no response, she is still ours to care for.", Finn said.

"But she will stay with me, where she will be protected.", Stork added. The others agreed that the best role model would be Stork since he was a Merb himself and the two had already become so close. In fact, Stork had become the most paternal figure on the base and had no trouble keeping baby Alba entertained.

"Let's get started then. We've got no time to lose.", Aerrow said as he handed everyone a flier and they began prowling Atmos with nails and hammers in hand. Alba, who stayed close to her tough guardian Junko, wondered what exactly was going on, but she felt it was good.

Chapter 5—Near Attack by the Cyclonians

By the time the last flier was pinned to a pole as the Hawks headed for home, Ravess stopped them in their tracks.

"I believe you have something I have been looking for.", she said, as her brother Snipe smashed his heavy mallet into his large hand with a "boom" resounding after it.

"I doubt that very seriously. Now if you excuse us, we have to be on our way.", Aerrow said, trying to maneuver around them. Ravess grabbed the Merb baby up by the collar and smirked.

"We'll be taking _her_ with us if you don't mind.", she said as Alba began to cry, claw and kick for the first time. She still didn't know how to speak but she could sign with great accuracy.

She was deliberately asking for her.

"Let her go !", Junko commanded, beginning to sound angered.

"She's none of your concern !", Stork agreed, becoming agitated. There was nothing more he wished to do but to retrieve his surrogate daughter and protect her from the evil Cyclonians, but waited for the right time to act.

"We only want her fur. Being a white Merb is rare, and her fur could be worth quite a bit of gold.", Ravess said, eyeing the Merb's fur closely. It wasn't Cyclonis who had wanted the fur, but Ravess herself. Ravess hadn't mentioned that, but the Hawks could sense it was Ravess that had begun this little "mission" for rare and beautiful furs, even if they did belong to a creature that happened to be 'wearing' them.

"That's just…sickening.", Piper said with a disgusted look upon her face.

Aerrow walked directly up to Snipe and Ravess and demanded the two to hand the infant over.

"Look, we don't want anything to happen, or Alba might get hurt.", he said, steadily. Alba was still fussing, and Radarr was growling at the two villains. Before any of them could make a move, Finn had swiped Alba back into his arms. She grinned and giggled her tears now dry.

"Brother Finn's got you. You're going to be ok.", he said, gently. All of the Storm Hawks waited for Ravess and Snipe to attack but they figured it wasn't worth the trouble.

"It's just not a fair fight, sister.", Snipe said as the two walked away.

"Oh shut up. Let's just walk away while we still have our dignity in tact.", Ravess whispered through gritted teeth as she punched Snipe in the arm in defeat.

Chapter 6—It Isn't So Long

In a year's time, Alba had grown quite a bit and had actually begun to speak (and rather fluently, as well as eloquently) and she loved to sing. Everywhere she went, she had a song within her, and her voice was nothing short of ethereal. Today was another day when the hangar was full of the melodious tone of beatific songs that came as naturally as breathing to the young Merb. Her singing was cut short by a long and short knocking on the hangar door.

"I'll go get that. Don't bother getting up.", she said, merrily as Alba's friends continued playing cards with one another. Apparently, Radarr had been the one winning and taking all the chips in another game, so another game had just begun.

"Yes, how may I help you ?", Alba questioned, with a large, effervescent grin.

"We were actually hoping that you could help us.", the taller, more azure Merb said, his emerald eyes glistening. His female companion was a hair smaller than he was, but just as beautiful. Her fur was turquoise and white, and she bore golden eyes that nearly hypnotized Alba.

"What do you mean ?", she questioned, curiously.

"I am Stratus, this is my life-mate, Avian.", the male said, introducing himself. Both of them were very pleased to meet Alba, but she was becoming very inquisitive about them.

"We came to respond to the fliers that had been posted. We were wondering if any actions should be taken. Who should we speak to ?", Avian questioned. Alba recalled her time posting those and understood why it had been done and felt no remorse or discontent with her protectors. After all, she needed Merbs to raise her correctly and she had only had the guidance of one who was almost constantly on the go keeping the Condor in order whether on land or in flight. The pieces of the puzzle began to fit perfectly in formation.

Aerrow had seen the two Merbs approaching him and began chatting with them. He found the forms for official adoption and made certain all parties were in agreement. Alba felt sadness beginning to pour into the room and the sensation was familiar to her. It wasn't to be a tearful farewell, though.

"Please, don't worry about me. I love you all and I know this won't be the last time we're together. Remember, if you need a gadget specialist in the future, don't be afraid to look me up…", Alba said, hugging Aerrow first and stroking Radarr's chin. Radarr couldn't help but melt at the Merb's tender touch, and he would miss her just as much as everyone else did. Everyone said their farewells to Alba before she departed, and she kissed her "papa" on the cheek before she left with Stratus and Avian.

Epilogue 

Although Alba had found a family that could raise her in traditional Merbian fashion, her influence hadn't been forgotten. The Hawks weren't certain whether they would ever meet Alba again, but something told them that sometime they would. For the time being, they would continue protecting Atmos from the forces of the Cyclonians in hopes that one day Atmos would be free of such villains once and for all.

Fin


End file.
